


[Podfic] Warm On the Coldest Of Nights

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Pod-O-Ween 2020 Tricks [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (it's actually 4+1 but you know), 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Through The Ages, Kinda, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: mistynights' summary:Four times Crowley and Aziraphale have furtive meetings during the Halloween season, plus one time it isn't so furtive.This is a Pod-O-Ween2020 entry for the trick Thirst
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: [Podfic] Pod-O-Ween 2020 Tricks [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987564
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[Podfic] Warm On the Coldest Of Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Warm On the Coldest Of Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233456) by [mistynights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistynights/pseuds/mistynights). 



****

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Warm-On-the-Coldest-Of-Nights-by-mistynights-ellfpv)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z49s48jeq5n5ko3/GO_Warm_On_the_Coldest_Of_Nights.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[So wrong](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/The_Light_Beyond/Halloween_Compilation/GOE_SoWrong_64kb) by The Light Beyond  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC-ND 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/)

 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

Cover Art was provided by the Pod-O-Ween 2020 Mods

The Pod-O-Ween Challenge can be found on [dreamwidth](https://pod-o-ween.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
